


Salt Circles

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demon Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin have been doing this for years, but there's always a couple new surprises to the job.





	Salt Circles

—It's a DEMON Jongin, you don't get to pity demons! —Kyungsoo screamed in a whisper, holding the shotgun tight against his chest.

 

—But it looked like a kitty! —Jongin complained, reloading his gun.

 

—Yes, it made itself look like a kitty to trick you. —He respond sharply, taking a peak around the corner. —Sometimes I have to wonder where have you been for the last years, if you paid any attention to our hunting...

 

Jongin was about to reply, when a dragging sound echoed through the walls of the abandoned house.

 

They had been hired by a scared neighbor to get rid of anything that might be hiding there, but they didn't calculate how big of a threat it was going to be.

 

—Cover my back. —Kyungsoo said, and as soon as Jongin nodded, crouching, he walked towards the hallway.

 

All was quiet again, deep, hurting silence, engulfing then future into the darkness. Jongin wanted to light up the lantern desperately, but was too scared of what he might see when he did.

 

Kyungsoo was able to lead them into a big, empty room. Moonlight invaded through the windows, brining small specs of light in.

 

It was all calm, until the door from which they came from closed soundly. Kyungsoo could feel the way Jongin shivered, back pressing into his own.

 

—Did you bring the salt? —Kyungsoo whispered, reaching over his hand to Jongin who handles him the glass bottle where they kept their special demon-blocking salt (which was just regular salt).

 

Around them Kyungsoo made a circle of the salt, chanting words of protection while at it. Little salt was left after, to which he threw into Jongin's flannel shirt pocket without him noticing.

 

—Look, if anything happens, you stay in the circle. Got it? —Kyungsoo whispered, positioning the shotgun against his shoulder pointed to the door.

 

—Got it. —Jongin replied, trying to control his breathing, and shaking hands pointing his gun to the opposite side of Kyungsoo's.

 

Shortly after, the door started to rattle, as if a storm took place. Strong wind entered as the door opened, the salt was intact around them, but Kyungsoo knew that was never enough.

 

The moving shadows were clear, dark fog that enveloped them, not invading the protective sphere surrounding them.

 

—Stay calm, I'm here. —Kyungsoo whispered.

 

—No, don't trust him! —Another Kyungsoo stood in front of Jongin, being held by the darkness. —He is the demon, get out of there Jongin!

 

He still felt Kyungsoo against his back, but this was confusing. He was livid in front of him.

 

—Remember the kitty? It's the same trick Jongin, he wants you to step out of the circle. —Kyungsoo remained calm.

 

—Jongin, he trapped you in there with him. Get out of there! —The darkness around the Kyungsoo in front of him was even bigger, it was choking him, killing him.

 

Jongin stood up pointing his gun to the Kyungsoo crouching behind him.

 

—Ok, if you're the real Kyungsoo, how about this. —He took a deep breath, adjusting his finger on the trigger. 

He pointed the gun to the Kyungsoo inside the circle, but his eyes were focused on the other.

—Kyungsoo... —Another deep breath. —I love you.

 

—I love you too. —Inside the circle Kyungsoo said.

 

—What?! —Outside, even though he had hands of darkness choking him, Kyungsoo screeched. —And you chose to tell me that now?!

 

Jongin smiled to himself, pulling the trigger at the fake Kyungsoo behind him, but it wouldn't work. And then it was full panic mode all over again.

 

—Take the shirt off! —Kyungsoo managed to say, almost out of breath. —There's... salt... pock--

 

Jongin quickly got rid of the flannel shirt, throwing it away. He was still stuck with that demon inside the circle, demon whose form had changed to it's real one, taller than him, long claws, sharp teeth. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

—If you don't want to get completely evaporated, you better let my friend go. —Jongin said in a rather menacing tone. Kyungsoo was already passed out, so that was time for Jongin to get real.

 

The demon didn't budge, only opening more of his bloody mouth. To that, Jongin covered his nose, furrowed eyebrows and reached a hand forward.

 

In a matter of seconds his adorable hazelnut brown hair was white, his eyes glowed purely in black and his veins popped under thin skin.

 

The large demon couldn't even register when it's body disappeared, and as soon as it did, darkness faded, and Kyungsoo's body fell to the ground, still out of consciousness.

 

Jongin's form gradually turned back to normal, and he could step out of the salt circle easily. He approached Kyungsoo's body, touching his face delicately and as he regained consciousness, Jongin pulled his best "soft face".

 

—Are you ok? —Kyungsoo was weak, but his worries about Jongin were bigger than for himself.

 

—Yeah, didn't miss a shot this time. —Jongin replied with a sweet smile, holding Kyungsoo in his arms. —I'll carry you to the car. —He warned before taking him into his arms and getting up.

 

—How come you always end up saving me, shouldn't it be the other way? —Kyungsoo jokingly said, already inside the car as Jongin drove them away.

 

—But you save me all the time. —Jongin pouted, sparing a quick glance to the friend that seemed to be drifting back to sleep.

 

—Yeah, I do. —Kyungsoo gave him a side smile, closing his eyes completely. —By the way I already knew your secret—He managed to mutter, and Jongin had to stop the car in the middle of the road. His hand went back to his own lap, and he adjusted himself on the seat, ready to sleep, not before he could mutter one last time. —I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying to rush so I can be up to date again so I'm posting this straight out of my phone as I wait for my shit to start at work lol
> 
> I hope you liked the story nonetheless ❤
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
